Behind the scenes, wait what scenes?
by Grennstar
Summary: A stroy about the life of a anime actor! My made up creation of inuyasha! R&R! PLUS THE NEW CHAPTER 8 IS UP!
1. the set

Intro: I was in a public library right…so my friend comes over and he's like dude! And I'm like DUDE! And he's like cool, a new webpage called fan fiction opened up… write like a inuyasha piece dude! So that's what I'm doing yo!

"Wake up! Wake UP you demon half-wit!" says ?

"ya, ya I'm up Miroku! Now stop screaming or I'll cut out your lungs… Anyway you should be getting ready instead of yelling at me, the auditions are today." Says inuyasha

"O ya I remember now! That's why I have a script for this monk guy!" says miroku

"miroku…can you honestly tell me you forgot about my tv series opening? You stayed up yesterday watching family guy re-runs and smoking wheat grass just to celebrate your future role as a monk!" said inuyasha

IN THE STUDIO

"Dang….I can't believe the jeep blew a gasket after I had that random mechanic outta nowhere fix it up!" says dazed miroku as he looks at the set.

"YOU WHAT? sigh never mind" says angry inuyasha

ACT 4 SCENE 8 READY

(this is miroku) Um…err...I shall save ye fair lady sango from the demon by using mindel unnel, I mean shimd gunnel , I mean wi-wind tunnel! Stutters miroku

HAHAHAHAH NEXT

LATER AT THE ACTOR'S BUFFET

"Man I can't believe I didn't get the part!"

sango actor walks by…

"hey there lady wanna get to my apartment? Your face is like a gold, yet your hair is like a river that makes my soul shiver your eyes are radient like the sun… what do you say we get some BBQ and hit the road?" asks miroku

SLAP

HEY SON (director) WE NEED A GUY LIKE YOU TO PLAY THE MONK… YOUR RE-HIRED!

"sweet…." Say miroku and inuyasha at the same time

"O god!" says actress-sango

**_R&R AND THERE WILL BE MORE!_**


	2. meet the actors

Intro: So after I get out of my degenerate hippie language which only contains the word dude and like in it I decided to finish up chapter 2 which is what you are reading now. Prepare to be amazed…ooooooo!

IT'S THE MOVIE YOU'VE ALL BEEN W8ING 4! THE BEST OF THE BEST! THE INUYASHA JAPANESE SERIES COMING TO AMERICA AT A TELEVISION FAR FROM YOU! CATH THE NEW BEGINNING OF AN OLD ACT!

"Hey inuyasha you think it would be a problem if they don't spell my last name in the credits? I don't want everyone to know my last name is…" (Truck passes by) said miroku

"What-oh sure right… whatever… Hey I think that girl o'er there is checking me out! I'm going to go over to her and see what role she plays."

"um…hi there I'm the new inuyasha and I was wondering what role your playing in the play?" said inuyasha timidly

"Oh hi… I play kikyo. It was a pleasure being in the film with such handsome actors as you, and your monk friend o'er there…he looks a little odd which reminds me of….(Chatters on eternally)"

"Great another crack just like miroku (lol)" says inuyasha

just then the kagome actor walks by.

"Hello, I hear your playing inuyasha?" she said

"oh um, yes I am" said inuyasha as his cheeks turned 15 shades of red and purple

"Well my name is ------ but everyone calls me kagome" said kagome

"well my name is ---- but everyone calls me inu/inuyasha" said inuyasha

"See you on set then….bye!" said kagome as she walked off

(dear reader sorry for toying with your minds I never intended to make any fake names)

AFTER A HARD DAY OF WORK THE GANG SET OUT TOWARDS…

"(slurp) We're finally here the Mt. Karafuto sushi empire! I am starving all they gave us at the studio was dried bread and peaches." Said miroku licking his scarred lips.

"man…what happened to your lips? You look worse than Freddy Crougar…" says inuyasha

"We we're doing the scene where sango is supposed to be dead! And only some miracle elixir from my lips would revive her, but she chickened out and pulled out her razor and SLICE!" says miroku

"I said I was sorry! When we did the re-take you were fine!... Just shut up!" said angry sango

"Ok, we're here c'mon lets get reservations the place looks packed!" Whined kikyo

INSIDE THE MT. KARAFUTO SUSHI EMPIRE…

"Okay are you going to have, the fish? I'm having the fish… or maybe the salad or…well I do like sashimi maybe that? Oh dragon roll! What for dessert? Ice cream…maybe! (obviously kikyo!)

R&R

OR…YOU WON'T READ THE FUNNY SCENE I HAVE PLANNED FOR CH.3!


	3. restaraunt del romance!

Intro: Alright today I feel like… professor talk! In two square over the assumption of pie… leads to EMc2! Now back to the story!

"Geez finally the food is here!" Said inuyasha and miroku as they lunged at the food as if it was their pay check!

"I bet I can eat faster than you!" wailed inuyasha as he stuffed down ten pounds of fish down his gullet…

"Wow what a rip-off for the poor restaurant only charging 40$ for the all you can eat buffet! sigh inuyasha will run them dry!" said kagome

Then the waiter walks by and slip!

"Ugh my new dress!" yelled kagome!

Inuyasha looks up at the waiter as he snickers away!

"Hey! Look here you moron! Your going to get us a towel and a new order of fried ice-cream (Japanese treat, yes it really is fried but not melted!) an your going to like it!" said fuming inuyasha as miroku un-aware stares at kikyo!

"Miroku? HEY! Back to earth!" yelled sango

"Miroku why are you looking at me?" asked kikyo

As miroku stares deep into her eyes he says… "Hey, are you going to finish your wasabi?"

(poor disappointed kikyo)

(This story rated CR for cheap romance scenes later on)

So as inuyasha has the waiter he slips on some ginger, and the waiter makes a get away! Inuyasha chases him through the restaurant causing havoc in every direction! Soon the inside of the restaurant was a fish graveyard!

(This also attracted cats which scarfed up the fish faster than inuyasha ruining the restaurant!)

As the group of un-likely friends left the building kagome stopped inuyasha as the others got in sango's mini-van.

"Inuyasha…why was it such a big deal that he get my order for me, again?" asked kagome

"Well ya know I didn't want that jerk to ruin what was left of the dinner without me scarfing up the buffet (blushes)!"

(sweet thought kagome, he needs some basic manners but he can learn)

Just as she put her arm around him, he began to sweat like a chicken in an oven…

(where'd that come from?)

"err...um ka-kagome…"

"yes inuyasha?"

"maybe you c-can come to my place on Sunday while miroku kikyo and sango are at the hockey stadium… cause I can cook a wicked shrimp marinated in deep teriyaki, and alcohol is my specialty!" said inuyasha who could barely breath by now!

"Sure" said kagome who was also embarrassed!

"O and kagome one more thing… you have wasabi on your nose (hehe)"

"what the?... Inuyasha you put it there! I'll get you!" yelled kagome

And the two romantics ran all the way across the lot until they tripped into a bush and miroku had to get them out of the thorns!

Please Review OR I SHALL LET THE DEMON OF DARK SOULS LOOSE!


	4. suikotsu EXPLOSION!

Intro: um….sorry? I wasn't really prepared, let's take this time to direct you to my favorite thing lemon bread! (Starts sweating)

Ok I know that it seemed like it was over but it's not by the-end I meant the chapter! Let's continue!

Knock, knock!

"Oh hi kagome…come in. I have some roasted teriyaki shrimp, some Champaign and candlelight. "Said inuyasha as he let in his dinner guest

"Inuyasha this is a nice place isn't it? Hey how come there is a door with chains all over it?" asked kagome…

"Well I and miroku share the house, I supported the insurance and the actual house and he bought all the furniture…of course I picked most of it out for obvious reasons… So about the door its miroku's half, um… his meditation area! (And by that inuyasha meant miroku's "all girls" room) said inuyasha

After Dinner…

"Wow that was delicious… The Champaign was exquisite. It must have cost a fortune…" said kagome

"Well you know… (Not a penniless regret for you)" mumbled inuyasha

"I'm sorry what?" asked kagome

"I er… said … do you want to dance?" asked inuyasha

"Of course that would be fun!" said kagome

Blue Danu Waltz Gets Flipped On

After Dancing…

"Inuyasha I had a great time tonight….thanks." said kagome

Inuyasha Goes In For The Kill (kagome isn't resisting XD)

KNOCK!

"Hey inuyasha I just wanted to congratulate you on your series being a hit and……! Ahhhh!"

Inuyasha's (other) best friend Dr.Suikotsu (so he's from the band of 7 so what?)

Smack fainted onto the floor in sight of the two practically eating each other's lips off! (XD)

"oops… (Should have locked the door) Is there a doctor in the house? Hehehe"

Said inuyasha

"Hey I think he's waking up!" said kagome

"I knew it you and that co-actor from the show! I knew you were too close! Hm… Well I guess this isn't such a bad thing… I want to be in your show!" said Dr.Suikotsu

"Wha-What!" screeched inuyasha

"That's right! I know that until your series is over you have to keep this on the down low because 2 celebrities talk about tabloids! Plus this will look bad for the director and the series all-together! So to keep quiet I want a part in the series!" said Dr.Suikotsu with patience and strictness as if he was talking to a disobedient child…

"Okay….we are screwed!" said inuyasha as his life just exploded!

REVIEW!


	5. Morons wanted!

Information: Cookie! YOU WILL FETCH ME A COOKIE! OR GOD HELP ME I WILL LOCK YOU IN A CAGE WITH A STARVED HOWLER MONKEY!

**Enjoy the show**

**THE MOVIE SET!**

"Alright…money: minimum wage, Part: Well we could always run him as a separate actor or we could make a group of CPWWF's! Ya that's it and it would be called the band of…of…

(Snack boy) "Hey you want a cup of 7-up Mr. Inuyasha?"

"That's it Band of 7!and no soda please! All right we could have like this matrix split twin clone thing where like he has an evil side and a good one… Hey I should be a director!" Said Inuyasha

"Um… what's a CPWWF?" asked Dr. Suikotsu

"O its CRAZY PEOPLE WHO WORK FREE!" said Inuyasha

"O...ok then, err but about that minimum wage…" said Dr. Suikotsu

"SORRY I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" said Inuyasha as he ran towards kagome!

"tee-hee-hee… how are you holding up with Mr. 'wannabe actor o'er there'? asked kagome

"God I'd rather be hand-cuffed to miroku! And that's a suggestion I don't make lightly!" said fuming Inuyasha

**INUYASHA DISCUSSES PLAN ABOUT SUIKOSTU WITH KAGOME!**

"So where are we going to get 6 more people to form this band of 7?" asked kagome

(FYI for people who didn't see the original Inuyasha series you won't know what the band of 7 really is!)

"Hey sango c'mere I've got a question for you!" yelled kagome!

"pst psst psst!" whispered kagome

"Oh sure no problem you guys have an Official Fan club down in Tokyo that's just a couple miles away! Rumor is that even the mayor signed a permit letting the members

re-enact every episode and host it on their site! I'm sure you'll find a couple extra actors there who would be more than happy to work for free!" said sango gleefully

**And Off Rode Inuyasha And Kagome To The Fan Club!**

'KNOCK'

"Hey what's the password?" says a mysterious voice

"WELL ITS…OPEN THE FRIGGEN DOOR OR I'LL KILL YOU…or Inuyasha is great or something?" said Inuyasha

"Alright you check out" says the mysterious voice

"Hey wait a minute your …and she's..and! EVERYONE CODE YELLOW 4!

**50 people run down stairs only to behold their idol in a trampled state on the stairs**

"Ouch you morons watch where you're stepping…and did someone lose their sandal?" said Inuyasha

"Wow your actually Inuyasha! Hi I'm bankotsu and these are my 5 siblings!" says bankotsu

"HI" they wave at the same time almost as if con-joined!

"Excuse them if they seem odd the don't have names so everyone refers to them as the group and they've learned to all talk at the same time because they rather be considered as one in a group and not individually!" said bankotsu

"Hey Inuyasha these kids are perfect they're just the right age too!" said kagome!

"Alright you bankotsu and the group we need you to accompany us back to the studio your honorary actors!" said Inuyasha

**BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"what was that?" said freaked out kagome

"O nothing said bankotsu but I think my siblings minds just got warped!

REVIEW!


	6. some alone time

Information: Sorry I'm a little busy trying to teach my dog that game boy's aren't chew toys! (hehehe) no intro this time! (

"Wow the actual set!" said bankotsu as he looked around

"Hey you kids over there! C'mere!…. Alright group you all know your lines and your ready to play the part for band of 7?" asked Inuyasha

"Yes sir" they all yelled

ACT ONE SCENE 5 

(After the scene was over!)

"Wow you guys did great!" said kagome

"Hey Inuyasha meet you at the pub later I'm going to take these kids to studio to show them how the film is edited" said Miroku

"Damnit! You just did this to spite me right Inuyasha?" said Dr. Suikotsu as he turned into a fire engine red color.

"Oh come on Sui their nice kids, they sure as hell are strange but nice…" said Inuyasha as he finished drinking his glass of rice wine.

"Well see you later I have a guy in surgery who needs a tumor implant" said Dr. Suikotsu as he ran off.

"Oh hi Inuyasha" said kikyo as she came towards him

"Alright kikyo guess its just you and me then" said Inuyasha

"hehehe! Wrong again! Me and kagome are going to the mall to get more eyeliner and some kimonos for our next scene tomorrow." Said kikyo as she skipped away

NOTICE: Dear readers when some character talks in quotes that means they are thinking it! Please remember this!

(Man…guess I'm going to have to find something to do by myself)

… (Hey maybe this'll give me some time to finally catch up on that project I've been working on…)

1 Hour Later 

"Inuyasha c'mon lets get to the p-p-ub… WOA!" yelled miroku

"You like it?" asked Inuyasha

"Yep miroku your Volkswagen won't be needed this evening to get to the pub, I've got myself a Ferrari! Yep she's custom made with flame decals and Black Sabbath stickers everywhere! (Sorry readers I love that band too much to keep them out of the story)" said Inuyasha

(Good thing miroku doesn't know I only made it so that kagome loves me even more than she does now cause this'll make one hell of a great car to pick up chicks such as herself in!)

At The Pub! 

"Son anyway as I was saying… O hi sango" said miroku surprised

"HI miroku and Inuyasha" said sango

"Ha, it sure is hard too see a girl walk into a pub filled with men by herself" said Inuyasha

"Oh don't worry I'm armed with several stun guns in my purse" said sango with a look that said (if you think I'm kidding I'll shoot you too)

REVIEW FOR MORE!


	7. could it be goodbye?

Information: Dear readers I would like to inform you that grennstar died! I grenn09 his clone and copy equal shall take his place!

"So sango what are you doing in the pub?" asked miroku

"Well you know…. Just need a place to unwind after spending time with kikyo, I swear she must run on solar power!" said sango in an exhausted voice.

"Yep. She can be pretty annoying!" said Inuyasha

AFTER THE GROUP HAS SOME DRINKS 

"Well it's getting late, I should go. You guys should probably leave too." Said sango

"Right, me and miroku are going to leave soon so see you later sango." Said Inuyasha

Inuyasha(Good, I'm home and without a single problem… usually miroku gets drunk and starts pretending he's one of those people from musicals! God his voice is horrible!)

NEXT DAY ON THE SET 

"Okay everyone has a week off while we prepare our latest project! If this works every member of the show (except the band of 7) will get to experience a bigger pay check!" Said the director

(CUTS: Dr. Suikotsu…Bankotsu and co.)

"Aww man I can't believe they cut us!" said bankotsu and Dr. Suikotsu

"Hey tough luck you guys but it's been nice working with all of you!" said kagome

"Oh and Dr. Suikotsu you tell anyone about you know and your family will find a corpse in your apartment if you get my drift!" said Inuyasha as he gave Suikotsu a evil glare

"Well kagome since we have a week off why don't you come fly to Upstate New York with me for the winter! I have a nice little lodge over there perfect for skiing and spending chilly days inside by the fire" asked Inuyasha

"Of course I'll go Inuyasha." replied kagome

AFTER SOME…'DIFFICULTIES' AT THE AIRPORT 

"Wow we finally made it to New York! That was the weirdest thing at the airport! I still can't believe you left your credit card in your suitcase so that they had to backup the whole luggage system so you could find it!" said kagome

"If you ask me then they should take better care of suitcases!" said Inuyasha

"Alright my rental car should be arriving any moment now too take us to the Catskill Mountains for a nice week of snowy fun!" said Inuyasha as he pulled out a book that said how to form a perfect snowball

**AFTER A COUPLE HOURS OF DRIVING….**

"Alright we're finally here!" said Inuyasha

THE NEXTDAY AFTER UNPACKING AND EATING BREAKFEAST 

"I must say Inuyasha that at first I didn't think I'd like though cold weather but yesterday's skiing was great! It's too bad we only have 3 more days to spend here!" said kagome

"Hey I know lets go to the mall nearby and pick out some new gear!" said Inuyasha as he started up the car

AFTER SHOPPING 

"Hey kagome there's this new restaurant that just opened up lets go!" said Inuyasha

"Wow…this place sure is fancy are you sure you can afford this?" asked kagome

"Oh no problem kagome with this little card here we're all set!" said Inuyasha smirking

AFTER A DINNER MOST WONDERFUL 

"Inuyasha that was delicious… but it's getting late and we should head back to the lodge" said kagome

AFTER A COUPLE OF DAYS OF FUN INUYASHA AND KAGOME RETURNED TO THE SET ONCE MORE! 

"ATTENTION, ATTENTION! All actors are to report to the briefing room immediately" shouted a voice over the Public announcement system

"Dear actors, in recent events our company hasn't been doing so well so we have decided to post pone the making of the Inuyasha series please don't be disturbed" said the director

And so the group disbanded and everyone went their separate ways 

Inuyasha went back to his home to continue his former job as a car mechanic

Sango moved to Hollywood where she became a journalist for the tabloids

Miroku Decided to go back to his original house and leave Inuyasha his half of the house they used to share!

Kikyo went back to advertising for makeup magazines

And kagome went back to her family to get her collage degree

PLEASE REVIEW THIS IS NOT THE END!


	8. A small reunion?

Information: well…. I guess this is where I say something…insert witty remark here

Tokyo, Japan…2005

Somewhere off the east side

Inuyasha (hm…. I wonder if I should stop by that café I was at before for a quick lunch and…. No! It-it can't be….)

"Ka-kagome? Is that you?" asked Inuyasha

"Inuyasha? It is!" yelled kagome

"Wow I never thought I'd see you again after…well you know!" said kagome

"Ya me too" said Inuyasha

AFTER A QUIET LUNCH 

"Bring!" rang the phone

"Oh excuse me kagome my phone is getting a text message…No way!" said Inuyasha

"Kagome we have to go!" said Inuyasha

"But where?" asked kagome

"No time I'll explain later!" said Inuyasha

AFTER BACKPACING THROUGH HALF OF TOKYO 

"Alright…Warner Bros. Studios Japanese HQ. This seems to be the place!" said Inuyasha

"Alright lets go in" said Inuyasha

…………………..

"Welcome! You might all be wondering why I brought you here…. well the answer is very simple! (Lights get turned on) I Mr. Kodalli am in need of your 'skills' to make the Inuyasha movie!"

(Everyone gasps)

(Sorry for copying aliens vs. predator for all those who saw it?)

"Shocking isn't it? At first I thought it would be difficult to get all the original cast members of the Inuyasha series back together but hey… I do own my share of billions$ so it wasn't too hard to locate you all!" said Mr. Kodalli

"Miroku is that really you?" said Inuyasha

"Wow…kikyo you really got taller since last time!" said sango

"Oh and sango your still as beautiful as last time I saw you!" said miroku

REVIEW…. and shocking isn't it? How that last bit ended up exactly like the beginning of A.V.P eh?


End file.
